


Viktor's Fetish

by haganenoheichou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Foot Fetish, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: Viktor has a foot fetish. Duh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after this week's episode. Because we all know it wasn't just a fluke.

It wasn’t just a spur-of-the-moment decision. To press his lips to the coarse leather of Yuuri’s boot. To grip the plastic-encased blade and draw Yuuri’s foot to his mouth. 

It was something Viktor had thought about for ages. It was something premeditated, predetermined. 

And pre-approved by Yuuri. 

Yuuri, who looks so pretty, flushed all the way down to his neck. His toes are trembling as Viktor runs his tongue over the arch of his foot. 

“You like it.” 

Their eyes meet, and for a moment.

“Not more than you.” 

For his cheekiness, Yuuri is punished in the most delicious way. Viktor counts his toes with his tongue, tasting the soap and a slight tinge of sweat. He runs his fingers over the delicate bones of Yuuri’s ankle. He digs them into the firmness of his leg. 

“Your feet are divine,” he breathes, looking up at Yuuri, seated in the ridiculously high hotel armchair naked but for his blush. Viktor is kneeling on the floor, and the scene vaguely reminds him of Cinderella. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says, and Yuuri positively preens. The younger man’s hand slides down and he starts stroking himself slowly to the time of Viktor’s mouth. He inhales sharply when Viktor sucks his big toe between his lips. Yuuri is so easy to please. 

Viktor is eager to do so. 


End file.
